Too Easy
by Efi Taph
Summary: Similar to the poem 'Two Can Keep a Secret'. Dib has Zim cornered and is ready to strike the final blow, When suddenly he...Confesses? ZADR, Character Death. IZ belongs to JV


_This story I made time to write. It's the prize for Tokyomewmewfan off of deviant art. I know she liked ZADR so for her surprise prize i wrote this for her. Enjoy reading.  
Beta:Chihuahuagirl88  
Invader Zim(c) Jhonen Vasquez  
_

_Q_

_Q_

_Q  
_

Zim gasped as he was slammed against the wall. He looked up- could he possibly be scared- at his captor. "W-why are you doing this?" His voice shook as he looked straight in to Dib's eyes, for it was in fact Dib who had caught him.

Dib glared back at Zim. His amber eyes cold and harsh; a complete change from the warm and curious feel they gave off when he was younger. Then, with out warning, Dib was smiling at Zim; but his eyes were still cold. "Well Zim, I thought that would be obvious." Zim shook his head frantically being careful not to choke himself anymore then he had too with Dib's hand around his throat. Dib laughed, it would have sounded almost cheerful if you didn't know Dib as well as Zim did. "I think," Dib continued after his little laugh. "I think I might be in love with you Zim."

"D-do you think so?" Zim looked up in to Dib's cold eyes searching for some way to see if he were telling the truth. He found none.

Zim looked appalled at the obvious trick, or at least would have had Dib not tightened his grip around his throat at that time. "Yes, that must be it. I love you Zim. Do you love me?" Dib's grin was becoming more and more sadistic with each sentence he spoke. And Zim, he stayed silent. This was not to Dib's liking.

"Answer me!" Dib demanded slamming his knee in between Zim's legs. Zim flinched and tried to ball up but Dib was holding him tightly.

Gasping for air Zim spat out at his captor. "That's a lie! Y-you're lying!" He struggled, trying to get free. But Dib wasn't going to have any of that. He slammed his knee into Zim's crotch again before letting go of the alien's throat and letting him slide to the floor down the wall of the darkened apartment.

"Now Zim, how would you know if I were lying? How do you know I'm not telling you the truth?" Dib asked like he was asking a kindergartener why he didn't share his Leggos, or some other such nonsense.

Zim didn't respond for several moments still balled up in pain, but Dib waited, Sadistic grin still in place. Finally catching his breath Zim looked up. "B-because," He hissed.

"Because what?" Dib asked his voice low and unreadable.

"Because, i-if you really loved me, you wouldn't be trying to k-kill me," Zim cried out. Was that sorrow? Could the great Irken Invader actually be sad that he thought the Dib-thing was lying?

Dib sighed and stood to his full height looking down at Zim with his cold, cold eyes. "Zim, I have an explanation for doing this to you." Dib took the chance now that Zim was finally uncurling a little to sit down on the floor next to him. "You see, I'm just not really used to anyone caring about me. Or with myself really caring this much about anyone else for that matter." He put his arm around Zim's shoulder and watched as the alien tensed expecting pain, then relaxed a little at the softer touch.

Zim refused to look Dib directly in the eyes, choosing rather the view of the solid dark-colored floor beneath him. "That doesn't make any sense though..." Zim spoke at just above a whisper.

Dib took this moment to pull off Zim's wig; almost too gently the Irken had to admit, and tossed it across the floor. "I know it doesn't Zim." Dib sighed now taking a hold of Zim's antennas and stroking them gently sending small waves of pleasure through the little aliens' body. "It's because of my mom..." Dib paused here and seemed to be thinking back to something. Zim took this chance to glance up at Dib to see that even though he sounded softer and kinder all of a sudden, the look in his eyes still made him feel nervous.

"I've never seen your mother before Dib-thing," Zim spoke cautiously expecting this to be a sensitive topic with Dib. "W-what did she do?"

"She left us." Dib stated bluntly. "But, when she left. She made sure we wouldn't forget her..." Zim observed nervously as Dib's expression contorted into one of anger.

"What happened?" Zim asked, almost begging, dying to know what happened.

"She hit, kicked, scratched..." Dib shook his head. "I was the only one home when she left...She said she had always hated us. Me especially..." Dib looked up eyes connecting with Zim's. "She had a gun... And a knife from the kitchen. When Dad and Gaz got home, she was long gone... They blamed me for her leaving... I spent the next month in the hospital."

Zim stared horrified at Dib. How could he have withstood something like that? Sure the Dib had always been able to withstand Zim's attacks. But Zim had never attacked him like that before. Zim felt the strangest thing looking up at Dib like this. His eyes watered up a little while he looked at him.

Dib, looking at Zim as he looked at him, noticed the tears and reached up to wipe them off. "Why are you crying Zim?"

Zim smiled a little and shook his head. "I don't know."

Dib was grinning almost normally now. Normally enough that Zim didn't think anything of the strange look anymore. "Do you love me too?" Dib whispered into Zim's antennas making the alien shiver as his breath passed over them.

Zim stayed silent for a moment taking in how good he felt with Dib's arms around him and Dib breathing down on his antennas making them twitch every few moments, and he nodded.

Dib grinned. "Yes or no, Zim."

Zim whined a little but opened his mouth to voice the yes he had nodded out before.

Dib took his chance right then. Zim was subdued at the moment hardly about to talk. So Dib pulled up on Zim's chin turning the aliens head back enough for him to plant a small kiss on his lips.

Zim was shocked at first but Dib didn't seem to be trying to hurt him at the moment so he went with it and kissed him back.

Dib twirled Zim's antennas around his finger s and pulled Zim in front of him so his back was no longer against the wall. Zim thought nothing of the movement and continued kissing his worst enemy.

Dib, now that Zim's back wasn't protected by the wall, moved his hands from the alien's antennas and down to his back, rubbing gently around the Pak located there. From so many years of study on the Irken Dib knew what would happen if Zim's Pak was ever removed. So taking that in to consideration Dib slipped his fingers underneath the edge of the Pak brushing against the tender skin beneath it causing Zim to moan in the simple pleasure of his touch. But Dib wasn't done. He slipped his hands under the Pak as far as he could then felt along the bottom of it. Finding what he was looking for Dib positioned his fingers over a small panel next to the plated holes where the Pak enter Zim's body.

"Dib, careful." Zim muttered with out spite thanks to his pleasurable mood. "You could hit the default release."

Dib nodded. "I'll be very careful then." Pressing another kiss to Zim's lips, Dib preceded to complete the task at hand. The panel his fingers rested on was in fact the default release of Zim's Pak.

During his study Dib had discovered this little bit of knowledge. Apparently the Irkens had made it so that their Pak could be removed from the outside of their body as well as from the inside. The only difference was that the Irken could control the internal Pak release with their mind. While the default release was used if they died in battle on an enemy planet. The Irkens could care less what happened to the body of one of their own but they refused to let their technology get into enemy hands.

So quickly and simply Dib pressed the panel. Zim gasped as his Pak was removed from his body and he pulled back from Dib almost as fast as Dib pulled away from him, his Pak in hand.

Zim looked terrified. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'LL DIE WITHOUT THAT!"

Dib smiled the smile he had had all along. "I know Zim. Why else would I go to this much trouble? I'm TRYING to kill you." Zim visibly flinched at that. But Dib wasn't done holding the Pak tightly he picked up a piece of broken glass that had been the result for trying to get Zim up here. He laughed a little. "Oh Zim you take everything so seriously... I'm sorry, here," he held out Zim's Pak and waited for the Irken to claim it.

Zim smiled buying every word out of Dib's mouth and came up to him grinning. "You dirty little pig smelly you-" He was cut off as now he was right in front of Dib, completely in range and Dib had taken advantage again. The some what large piece of glass was embedded in Zim. Where a normal humans' stomach would have been no less. Dib wasn't positive what he had hit with it but by the sudden flush of the color form Zim's face and the look of pure horror on his face along with the blood that came oozing out like oil from the wound confirmed Dib's hopes that this would work.

Zim looked up looking hurt he tried to glare at Dib, but failed miserably. "Why?" Was all he could manage to force out of his mouth as he shuddered watching his own blood pool out on the floor. He looked about to tears. "What bout what you said? W-what about your mother? What about me!?" Now talking more quietly Zim finished his questions. "Was the earth that important to you human?" he couldn't hold his tears back as they fell down his face while he waited answers collapsing to his knees on the floor trying to stop the bleeding.

Dib laughed loudly pleased with what was happening and very please with his self. "I never HAD a mother Zim. If you had ever spent anytime actually finding out what happened on this little dirt ball you'd have found out that I was just an experiment my Dad made. I'm no more human then you are. And as for you, I could care less. As long as I have your body I can still prove to everyone aliens exist."

Zim looked horrified, 'How can this be happening?' he wondered as his vision began to darken. If he'd been wearing his Pak he would have been almost completely healed by now. But with out it...the gash in his abdomen just kept getting worse. Soon he wouldn't have any blood left in his body.

Dib laughed unable to stop himself. "Soon Zim, you'll make me famous. Be happy."

Zim hissed but couldn't move. Now completely curled up on the floor, he begged to just pass out or something so he could just die in peace. Closing his eyes he finally got his wish.

Dib waited till the rest of the ten minutes had passed before going anywhere near Zim. Even though he had passed out he could still be faking it. Now up close and personal to the alien he grinned and kicked the dead body making sure it wouldn't move. He chuckled at his final victory. "I hate you Zim. Do you hate me?" It was all just too easy.


End file.
